


72 Hours

by Icalia248



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oneshot, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalia248/pseuds/Icalia248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's 72 hour mental health assessment is up</p>
            </blockquote>





	72 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few of the things I think could be going through Ian's head.

Ian's leaving the hospital today and he's terrified to see his family, especially Mickey.

These 72 hours have been so draining, people prying things out of him that he hasn't wanted to face. The constant comparing of himself to Monica always being his biggest fear and now these people, strangers forcing him to acknowledge the similarities.

He's left with nothing but his own mind to hear and it's scary, he can't even understand his own mind. Flashes of all the things he's done to the ones he loves and to himself. Among them all is another broken boy much like himself in a lot of ways, Mickey.

Mickey's been a constant and Ian's terrified that after what he's done Mickey's not going to want him anymore. The one thing Ian's always wanted, dreamed of after his dreams of the military were long gone was for Mickey to be his, for them to be a couple who could be out and now Mickey's been giving him just that yet Ian's done nothing but shit on it. Why?

The people tell him his family is here to pick him up, all Ian wanted to do was get out of here but now he's not so sure. He grabs his things and follows them to meet his family. Back between these metal cages with his family on the other side but Ian notices there's someone missing, Mickey. Ian's mind wants to go to the many thoughts as to why the boys not there but before he can his family that's there embraces him and assures him everything's going to be alright, they're going to take him home. Home? Does he have one of those anymore?

Ian later finds himself back in his old bedroom that he hasn't used in so long it no longer feels like his, he doesn't belong here.

He lays on the tiny bed and let's the dull pain take over.

Ian then feels someone's presence in the room, not sure he feels like talking he turns over and there he sees him for the first time in 72 hours. Since those clinging hands, longing looks and terrified eyes; Mickey, his Mickey? He's not sure anymore. Then he notices Mickey's face the all to familiar beat and bruised, Ian wants to ask but he's scared to speak.

Mickey takes off his hoodie and gets into the too small space on the bed with Ian, touches his forehead to Ian's and gently holds onto his arm his thumb gently caressing his elbow.

Ian can only look at him unable to speak there's been nothing but silence but somehow that feeling of not belonging has faded at Mickey's appearance. This is home.


End file.
